Electrum dragons
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: Kagome and sango have been feeling strang for the past two weeks. it was may time of the thunderstorms and somethings calling them. they are both 18 kagome had graduated school and now lived full time in the fuedal era what happens when they run into thre


Kagome and Sango have been feeling strange for the past two weeks. It was may time of the thunderstorms and something's calling them. They are both 18 Kagome had graduated school and now lived full time in the feudal era what happens when they run into three other girls who claim to be their sisters and that they are really electrum dragons? RAFO!

Kagome sat there in silence trying to figure out the weird feeling she was having. Sango, who was sitting next to her, was silent as well as she too tried to figure out the mysterious feeling. Something was calling them, something they didn't understand and were disturbed greatly about it. The boys stared at them, they didn't understand why the two were silent and had a look of deep thought about them. It was confusing to see _both _of them like that.

Everyone was jolted out of their thoughts when they heard a voice. They looked around, "W-What was that" Kagome asked her eyes bugging. After all it was nighttime and no moon and Inuyasha was human. They heard giggles from three people and whispering again. Inuyasha jumped up and gave a humanly growl, "Who's there!" they heard laughter again. "Sis I think the two forgot who they were" came a humorous voice. It was a female. "Hai I do think so nee'san," another girl giggled. They heard vibrant laughter from the person they were referring too.

"So it seems, please calm down Inuyasha we are not here to harm any of you," the onna said in a soft humorous voice. Everyone blinked. Then three girls appeared. The older looking one had long dark electric blue hair with a lighter shade of blue making lightning bolt patterns in her hair. Her eyes were an icy blue with purple, white, orange, and red flecks in them. Her ears were pointed. One fang poked out of her lip in a grin and claws. She was wearing a black yukata with a lightning blue sash and was snug and had no sleeves and a magnificent blade was attached to her left hip. She wore no shoes and…was that a pendant of a purple crescent moon with a black lightning bolt around her neck?

The girl to her right had pure white hair, gold eyes that had flecks of red, orange, purple, and blue, pointed ears, fangs, claws, she was wearing a black yukata with a white sash and no shoes as well as a blade hitched to her left hip as well. And to the left a girl with dark orange hair, orange eyes with flecks of red, white, blue, and purple, fangs, claws, pointed ears. She also wore a black yukata but with a bright orange sash and a sword hitched to her left hip. They all three had a very good build, but the one with blue hair had the best and it showed more since her yukata was snug. They were very…sexy in Miroku's eyes even Inuyasha's.

"Who might you gorgeous ladies be?" Miroku asked eyeing them with a perverted grin. The girl in front gave another grin, "My name is Satori these are my two sisters, Lindsey…" she motioned them to look at the one with orange hair. Lindsey gave a grin and a peace sign. "And this is Victoria but don't call her that she'll beat the shit outta you if you do call her Vicky," she answered the monks question.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Sango asked thoroughly freaked out now. Lindsey and Vicky laughed as Satori smirked, "Because you are my other two younger siblings." "NANI!" was the inu-tachi's reply.

The two girls fell over and Satori snickered, "Hai it's true you don't remember because we were all separated when we were hatchlings we each were sent to a family to live with, Lindsey was sent to the Rudikai family, Vicky was sent to the Resai family, Sango was sent to the taijiya family you were sent to the miko's family but for some reason ended up in the future and raised by the Higurashi's" she explained with a curious look about her.

"Ok so where were you sent too?" Kagome asked as everyone listened intently. She began to smirk, "Me, I was sent to live with Sugimi himself" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as everyone stared at her in confusion. "Who?" Miroku asked.

"My father..." Inuyasha answered the monk and everyone gawked. "Yes your father I grew up with Sesshomaru and sugimi'taa'san Sugimi adopted me as his daughter thus making me and only me his daughter, Sesshomaru's sister and your half sister" she answered with a mischievous look about her.

To say the least everyone was shocked. Vicky huffed, "I don't see why YOU got to grow up with Sesshy'kun!" Satori cackled and turned her gaze to Vicky, "You're just jealous cuz you think he's ssseeeexxxyyy" she taunted everyone gawked.

She huffed, "So what if I do! Ya got a problem with it!" "Not really" she said with a kitty face. Then before anyone knew it someone was by Vicky's ear, "And neither do I" the voice purred. Satori began laughing as Vicky's faced turned red. Everyone in the inu-tachi's blinked. Why was Sesshomaru here of all nights.

"Hey sesshy'nii'san!" she greeted tackling him in a hug. He rolled his eyes and merely just stood there. She then stood up again and looked at him curiously, "Why're you here?"

He looked at Inuyasha with a unreadable look, well no one could read his emotions except Satori. She looked at Inuyasha as well with that same unreadable look. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow as his older brother and sister looked at him intently.

"Ah Sesshomaru I'll take care of it you go on back to young Rin eh?" she said finally taking her gaze off her half brother. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and merely walked away after ruffling her hair slightly.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked now thoroughly confused. Satori turned back to him with a slight smirk her eyes gleaming viciously. Everyone looked at her curiously wondering what that look was.

She made her way towards him in a slow, sneaky manner causing him to take a step back eyeing her cautiously. She was suddenly right next to him, "Gimmie your hand," she demanded. "What?" he asked shocked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pulling it up he tried to pull away but she held him there. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to get away. "Hold still will ya!" she hissed, "I'm doing something Sesshomaru was going to do, but he knew you would feel awkward if he did it so I'm going to do it".

"Do what?" he asked eying her. "Bring you back into the family retard" she stated, as she made sure the Taisho blood was collecting at her hand instead of her blood. She then dug her fangs into his palm causing him to gasp as well as most everyone else. She looked her lips then bit her own palm and pressed the bite marks together.

Inuyasha suddenly felt dizzy and had trouble standing up, but she held him still. Everyone watched curiously as a silver light whipped around Inuyasha. His black hair faded back to silver and his ears returned, a tail began to grow out of his back and he grew sharper fangs and claws.

Satori finally pulled their palms away and he toppled forward unconscious. She caught him and laid him on the ground before sitting down next to him. They watched eagerly as Satori traced a pattern on his forehead. A crescent moon began to follow her finger until it was fully there. She grinned, "Ha! I did a better job then Sesshomaru could have done," she taunted with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "Well he's done this before to Rin and he got all the features except the moon, that was my first try and I got everything!" she said with a victorious grin poking Inuyasha in the cheek. He soon woke up and smacked her hand away and glared at her, "What'd you do to me!" he hissed sitting up clutching his head. "Well why don't you go look at yourself in the nifty little stream over there and see for yourself little brother" she teased in vicious humor.

He glared but nonetheless went to go see. His eyes widened and he passed out again falling into the water. Everyone sweat dropped, "Eh…should we get him out of the water?" Sango asked as they seen bubbles coming up.

Satori snickered, "Naw, let 'em stay there he'll come to before he drowns if not it's his loss". "You're cruel," Kagome muttered watching as the bubbles disappeared. They waited, another minute passed and another oh! And another. He finally emerged and sputtered water out with a bunch of curses, "And you all just stand there!" he shouted his arms wailing everyway.

Satori snickered and Vicky spoke, "Satori wouldn't let us try to help it's all her fault! Skit 'er! C'mon! skitter puppy!" she cooed slapping her hands on her knees bending over slightly with a grin.

Everyone fell over in hysterics as Inuyasha snarled his tail swishing angrily. He then lunged at them. They all shrieked and ran from the demon Inuyasha.


End file.
